


Back door

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "What am I supposed to do with you?" Gabe whispered, biting into Cas's shoulder."You are the director."Cas grabbed him by the neck and pressed their mouths together again.His hot breath softened Gabriel's knee and when he started stuttering, Eva thought he would shirk.





	Back door

 

"What are you doing there?"

When Eva came down the stairs, she caught her husband who was looking at some dirty stuff on the internet again. Anyway, she guessed that, because as hectic and frightened as he slammed the laptop shut and turned to her, it could not be anything else.

"Honey!"

"Since when do we have secrets?"

Frowning, she looked at him, sat down and opened the laptop again. Sex between two men. He let out a deep sigh and she looked at him questioningly.

"I ... well ... I was wondering ... how ..."

Actually, he had hoped to have a few more hours to think about, how he should best address the subject, and now he stammered around, blushing.

Eva knew what it was all about, after all, it had taken two weeks for the topic to be discussed.

"Just say it, no back door."

"That's the point."

 

Grinning, she got up to made coffee.

"You will have to talk to Cas."

"You would agree?" Gabe raised his eyebrows questioningly and watched her as she turned, shrugging.

"Yes, why not, as long as I'm allowed to be there. Would you agree if I have sex with Cas? To get straight to the next topic."

Gabe thought for a moment, looking left and right, but neither the devil nor the angel on his shoulders objected.

"If this is going to work between the three of us and we both want that, means, we three … then there must be no jealousy, and to be perfectly honest, I'd be a little jealous, just a little bit."

"I would also be offended if it was not so," she smiled lovingly, taking his left hand in hers.

"But you see that?" She put her wedding rings together. "I know Cas as long as I know you and I am married to you, do you know why? Because I love you and for the rest of my life. And there is no other person in this world with whom I experience what I experience with you, and I'm not just talking about our sexual life.

I don‘t want to lie to you, because we are always honest with each other. Of course I have feelings for Cas, without feelings I could never get involved in such a thing.

But those feelings are not as deep as the feelings I have for you, because that is love between us. Honest, sincere and deep love, trust, respect and passion. This with Cas is ... no idea, what is Cas for you? "

 

"I do not know ...", he replied schrugging.

"Tell me what you think, you're always so direct."

Her husband thought for a while, trying to find words to express what was going on in his head because he had asked himself that question more often lately. No, it had nothing to do with love.

"Sexual yearning? Something completely different? The allure to try something new? Since you've shown me and I know how fulfilling it is for me to experience sex in a different way as well, this thought haunts in my mind and I ... I want to know ... and now I have the opportunity."

_‚You do not need a man for that, you could have talked to me too‘_

Granted, Eva was a little disappointed at that moment, but on the other side ...

He got up and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing lightly.

"I ... you ... don‘t get it wrong, I don‘t want you to think you‘re not enough," he mumbled, sighing deeply. "You're everything to me, you know that ..." she nodded smiling.

"Oh fuck ... I know how it feels to me and I want to know what it feels like when I do it ... So, now it's out."

"Was not that hard," Eva laughed as the last words spilled out like from a waterfall and squeezed his hand.

Gabriel took a deep breath and wondered why it had been so hard for him to talk about it, because his wife had reacted as he had hoped.

With a sigh of relief he sat down beside her again.

"It's just sex, is it?"

"It's just sex," she answered in agreement, kissing him on the lips.

"Well then that would be clarified," he grinned and deepened the kiss.

 

Nervously but also incredibly excited, Cas rang the doorbell two days later and took a deep breath before Eva opened it.

"Hey, nice to see you," she smirked and he kissed him briefly.

"I took something to relax with."

They sat down at the table and drank the bottle of wine, laughing and fooling around as was common among friends.

"You have the honor to unlock," Gabe grinned, handing him the key to the play room.

Now he had the opportunity to look at everything in peace and shook his head in wonderment.

"Unbelievable, where have you got all these things, I never expected what you would do with the room. Has a bit of a doctor's office with the whole medical stuff."

He shook the disinfectant bottle and put it back on the shelf.

"Yes this is important."

"May I try that, too?" He asked fiercely and made himself comfortable in the love swing.

"You can do anything," Gabriel answered with a diabolic grin. "You can also choose with whom ... someday ... because today your ass is mine."

"I'm out of practice."

"And for me it's completely new," Gabe replied and put a hand on Cas's butt.

"And I already love it," Eva smirked and sat down on a chair. "And ... Action!"

 

Neither of them really knew what to do and they kept glancing at her.

Both hearts were pounding so hard that they believed each other should hear it.

"Menthal block," Gabriel murmured nervously and sighed softly.

After a few moments later, Eva screamed, "And ... Cut! Guys ... you do that every day, come up with something and forget that I am here."

Gabriel had not been so nervous for a long time and shook his head inwardly.

He, who had never prepared anything at the conventions and talked about what and how it just came to mind. He, who was never embarrassed by a word and often had to be stopped because it just spilled out of him.

And just now he was missing the words. That was such a crazy situation ... What was Eva doing in those situations, when she was the boss? Exactly, she teased him, aroused him and occasionally provoked him.

"You were not bad at the shoot yesterday. Your eye-fucking with Dean ... quite realistic."

He walked slowly around him, reaching into his hair and pulling his head back slightly.

"... You might think there's more between you," he whispered in his ear and Cas swallowed hard.

"Gabe ..." he mumbled but did not say anything else.

"But that does not excuse your behavior today, you were not focused, I had to shoot this scene six times. You messed everything up, which caused me a headache."

"I'm sorry, long day," Cas smirked and Gabe let go of his hair.

"Then I'd better to send you home so you can rest."

He put his hand on Cas's baggy pants and squeezed slightly.

"No ... I ... Give me a chance to make it up to you," he groaned, holding out his hand, but Gabriel slapped it away.

Instead, he wrapped him in a short hard kiss before taking a step back.

"Prove it," Gabe gasped. "I run the game, play your part."

Cas's hands found the buttons of Gabriel's shirt and after a few moments his fingers slid across his heated skin.

"Fuck," Cas mumbled, quickly getting rid of Gabes and his own sweather.

Skin by skin, they stood there and their centers touched only slightly, because Cas was bigger.

But every little touch sent hordes of ants through their bodies, and the tingling arousal led to a common pleasant sigh.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Gabe whispered, biting into Cas's shoulder.

"You are the director!"

Cas grabbed him by the neck and pressed their mouths together again. His hot breath softened Gabriel's knee and when he started stuttering, Eva thought he would shirk.

"…"

"I …"

 

"You said I fucked up today ... let me pay for it," Cas whispered deeply, nibbling on his earlobe.

"On your knees," Gabriel growled softly.

Cas let out a shaky breath and obeyed.

For a moment, Gabriel drowned in that sight as he gazed at the black-haired sitting on his heels with his hands loosely on his thighs, looking at him.

For a moment he imagined what he could do with Cas.

For a moment he enjoyed the expectant look of those deep blue eyes, awaiting further instructions. His red, swollen lips, his flushed cheeks, his jet-black mane wildly spaced in all directions, and his swiftly rising and lowering chest.

Gabriel's nerves began to vibrate and his cock hardened and pressed against his pants, screaming to be released from its prison.

In Cas's body began the tingling, which spread from the hairline to toe tips.

The fire burned as Gabriel stared at him with sparkling eyes, making him nervous when he said nothing. But the next moment he felt the hand of the smaller on his cheek and thumb and forefinger resting on his chin.

"Such a beautiful mouth."

"Such a beautiful mouth," he repeated. "I think I should use it well."

Then he pressed his chin with two fingers down and Cas willingly opened his mouth.

His tongue thrust forward, playing on Gabriel's thumb, before his eyes followed the movements of the smaller man, who opened his pants and then let his cock slide into the warm cave.

One hand moved in Cas's hair and with the other he gently stroked his cheek.

"God, you're gorgeous," he whispered.

With his eyes closed, he moved his hips back and forth and his breathing quickened.

 

That was the time as Eva stopped breathing, fingers digging deep in the chair rest, because the sounds they both made sent small electric shocks through her body.

Cas slowly took pleasure in sucking on a strange cock, palming it, flattering it with his lips and letting the bitter-salty taste melt on his tongue.

Gabriel took his last bit of self-control and withdrew. His hands still in Cas's hair and face, he dropped to his knees and tasted himself, as both sank into a in a quick, hard but passionate kiss. Greedy and not quite master of his own senses, Gabriel stuck his tongue in Cass throat.

Maybe it was the fact that he was so horny, that he thought his cock would burst at any moment, that made him enjoy sucking on a tongue other than his wife's. He would think about it later, now it was important that both came to a conclusion.

Cas gasped as he pulled away from him and Gabe gave him a moment.

"Are you okay?"

Then Cas kissed Gabriel's neck and leaned into the touch as his hand landed on his erection, still locked and squeezed between two layers of cloth.

"Fuck, Gabe ... come on," he growled impatiently and Gabriel laughed amused.

"Easy, let's go upstairs to the bed."

"Do you like the show?"

Cas winked at Eva, who made only a whimpering sound. That was the understatement of the century. It was so fucking hot what her men delivered, and they had not even started doing that.

 

"Undress," Gabriel said and did the same.

"Do you enjoy the view buddy?"

"Yeah," Cas just smiled and Gabriel rolled his eyes, before removing his pants completely.

"Do not move and do not touch yourself," Cas said calmly, picking up the lube.

_‚I will not survive‘_

Without even blinking once, Eva watched with big eyes as Cas lying on his back, supported on one elbow and wide spread legs, slowly opened himself.

_‚But someone is agile‘_

Gabriel breathed heavily as he eagerly pursued every movement with his eyes.

Cas cautiously put one finger in, then another, moaning at the slight burning and pulling as he stretched himself. With the second hand, he clutched his cock as he introduced a third finger.

"Fuck!"

A deep groan followed as he rubbed his prostate and Gabriel was on the ege of control.

 

"Cas ... I need ... I want ..."

"Tell me ... tell me what you need," Cas growled as he moved his fingers faster and deeper.

"Fuck Cas," Gabriel murmured while rolling over a condom. "I want to be in you ... now!"

"Then beg," Cas grinned complacently, removing his fingers, his opening dilated and inviting.

"Beg ... or I will come here alone," he whispered, giving his own cock some slow movements.

"Fuck ... Cas ... please ... turn around immediately and get on your knees, otherwise I can not guarantee anything," he grumbled and Eva smirked.

Gabe grabbed his two ass cheeks and kneaded them before positioning his cock and placing his hands on Cas's hips.

Cas pressed his lips together as Gabriel slowly and bit by bit penetrated.

"Holy ... fuck that's tight," he gasped, closing his eyes.

"Ah!" Cas shouted as Gabriel was completely sunk.

He could not tell if it was a scream of pain or a scream of pleasure.

Since he had to concentrate that it was not over before it started, he stopped.

"Are you ... all right?"

"Fuck ... shit yes ...", the black-haired man groaned and impatiently threw his head back.

"Right there ... move finally. Slow Gabe, please slowly."

"Fuck, that will not last long," he muttered, digging his fingers deep into Cas's flesh.

"Move," Cas said impatiently and pushed towards him.

"Wait ... damn Cas ... wait a minute, otherwise I will shoot."

Gabe lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate because it was so tight. He felt his foreskin had pushed back to his testicles and his cock was throbbing so hard that he could feel it in his head. It was an incredible feeling and if Cas had moved even a millimeter, it would have ended right away.

"Holy shit ... Okay ... I ... ready?"

"Already for an hour," Cas hissed, moving his hips.

"Fuck ... Cas, I'm about to cum," Gabriel mumbled, trembling all over.

 

The clapping of skin on skin, the groaning and gasps of her two men, the dirty talk of Gabriel and the whining of Cas also brought Eva to orgasm. It was only a few minutes. Not enough. Not his best performance, but this tightness was too much for Gabe.

"Great God, that was fantastic," Cas grinned, briefly squeezing Gabriel's hand.

Eva went into the bathroom and got a wet and a dry towel, knelt on the bed and rolled apart the two bodies that had wedged into each other.

"How are my men?", She asked and kissed first Gabriel and then Cas.

"We need to keep practicing our stamina, but otherwise, fine," Cas grinned, giving Gabriel a slight sideswip.

"We're both naked and you're dressed, that's weird."

"Next time you're dressed and we're both naked," she grinned, winking at her husband as she lay between the two for a few moments, before Cas dressed and left.

 

In the next part ...

Eva knew that Gabriel was hiding something, but did she like those thoughts?


End file.
